warriorcatquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Warriors: Firestar's Quest
Firestar’s Quest (Warriors: Super Edition) is a special-edition book in the Warriors novel series written by Erin Hunter. Firestar’s Quest was first published in hardback on August 21, 2007. The paperback edition was released on May 13 2008, and a Russian translation has already been published. Firestar's Quest follows Firestar, a fictional feral cat, on a journey to find the lost fifth Clan: SkyClan. Firestar's Quest is told from Firestar's perspective. It is set in between book six in the Original series and book one in The New Prophecy. An excerpt of Firestar’s Quest was released to promote sales of the book, which were very successful. The novel has also received good critical reception Plot Summary Firestar's Quest takes place during a time of peace between the Clans of the forest and are all thriving. But Firestar, the leader of ThunderClan, has had dreams of wailing cats lead by an ancestor of StarClan who helps Firestar make a shocking discovery. StarClan has lied to the cats of the forest. This ancestor, Cloudstar, begs Firestar to rebuild his exiled Clan, SkyClan. Upset about his findings, Firestar journeys to the meeting point, the Moonstone (the sacred place where the Clans can share tongues with StarClan). Firestar discovers in a meeting with StarClan that SkyClan, once was lead by Cloudstar, was driven away by the ancient Clans after humans took over their territory in order to build what is now a neighborhood. Firestar and his mate Sandstorm journey upriver in order to rebuild the long-lost Clan. When they arrive at the Clan's former home, they meet Skywatcher, (the remaining survivor of SkyClan), who tells them about SkyClan's story, and find SkyClan's old home deserted, the caves strangely marked with tiny claw marks resembling those of rats. Eventually Firestar goes on to find cats of SkyClan descent among the nearby neighborhoods and rogue camps to rebuild the Clan, gathering together Leafdapple, Sparrowpelt, Sharpclaw, Echosong (the medicine cat), Rainfur, Petalnose, Clovertail, Patchfoot, Shortwhisker, Cherrytail, Sagekit, Mintkit, Tinypaw, Rockpaw, and Bouncepaw. Eventually, Firestar re-establishes the Clan and helps the Clan fight the force that destroyed the ancient SkyClan: rats. Though SkyClan emerges victorious, the warrior Rainfur is murdered and Firestar loses his 2nd life. As Firestar and Sandstorm prepare to return home, Leafdapple is made the leader and renamed Leafstar after Firestar found the Whispering Cave, which is used to connect to the SkyClan ancestors. Sharpclaw is made deputy of the Clan, and Shortwhisker decides to return to kittypet life. During the novel, tensions rise between Firestar and Sandstorm over Firestar's deceased, first and forbidden love, Spottedleaf, a previous ThunderClan medicine cat. In the end the problem is solved when Spottedleaf visits both Firestar and Sandstorm to tell them that although Firestar used to love her, his love really belongs to Sandstorm. Firestar and Sandstorm leave the newly-rebuilt SkyClan and return to their own Clan. In the epilogue, Sandstorm and Firestar's new kits are born. They decide to name one Squirrelkit (after her bushy tail), and the other Leafkit (in honor of SkyClan's new leader, Leafstar, and after Spottedleaf). Before Firestar left the forest, a whole series of events happened that weren't shown in the The New Prophecy. Such events included the warrior Longtail losing his sight because a rabbit clawed his eyes, Willowpelt being killed by a badger, and Bramblepaw's warrior ceremony. This book is also the origin of the prophecy "There will be three, kin of your kin who holds the power of the stars in their paws." The prophecy was passed on to Firestar by Skywatcher. The Cover features Firestar.